zulkhanifandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkspear Tribe
The Pinkspear Tribe is not very known to the inhabitants of Azeroth, neither the other Trollkind. Due to their home being Tel Abim which is an island slowly drifting off into the horizon. They're not a part of the Zul'Khani Empire. The Pinkspears A Troll Shadow Hunter named 'Rokhan' had planned to make his own tribe, 'The Pinkspear Tribe', which would consist of the so called "Island Trolls" who're now the Darkspear Tribe. But he did not due to it already being taken. This known because of one old tablet describing Trolls who were obsessed with the color pink gathering together and making this particular Tribe which now is presumed to reside in Tel Abim. The Pinkspear Trolls *They're the most peaceful and calm of all Trollkind. *They wish to stay neutral at all times. *They will never join the Zul'Khani or any other Troll Empire, would never even listen to an offer of joining a non-Troll settlement. *They LOVE pink. *And they're known to have the most beautiful Troll women on all of Azeroth. The life of the Pinkspears The Pinkspear Trolls who're presumed to be as the Darkspear, Island Trolls, love the color of pink. Common traits of the Pinkspear Trolls are as following. How to recognise a Pinkspear Troll *Extremely peaceful. *Always tries to stay away from fights. *Gladly share of their special 'Pink Flower Cocktail'. Beware, extreme intoxication for non-Trolls, passing out for days is even common for Dwarves after a drink or two. *Some dye their tusks, or parts of them, or even patterns on their tusks, pink. *Pink hair. *Pink eyes. *Pink clothes. *They may have pink tattoos and symbols. *Many wear pink flowers. *Pink spear tips and handles. Even whole pink spears sometimes. *Weapons of any kind having pink on them. Some being fully covered in pink colors and patterns. *The special Tel Abim 'Pink Flower' can be used in cooking, brewing drink-able drinks, alchemy and much more. *The 'Pink Flower' grow on Tel Abim only and are extremely hard to come by. *Their raptors have either pink skin, stripes or pink armor. *Pinkspears do not wear heavy armor. *Some can be very quiet and never talk to a non-Troll. Either not knowing Common, which is most unlikely. Or being extremely shy, the most common cause. *And no. They do not have natural pink skin. Some might dye it, but most tend to keep their natural skin color. The life on Tel Abim How a Pinkspear Troll spends his or her life on Tel Abim *Spend alot of time gathering the Tel Abim 'Pink Flower'. *Spend alot of time making clothes, drinks, potions or poisons of the 'Pink Flower'. *Spend alot of time using the 'Pink Flower' dye on, huts, clothes, weapons, raptors and basically everything else made by their hands, or belong to them, aka, raptors. *Spend alot of time caring for the envoirment around the villages. *Spend alot of time with the animals. Wether it be tame or wild. *Never, ever, cause harm to another Troll on Tel Abim, or animal. Punishment is being shipped off to one of the smaller islands around Tel Abim, where he or she will spend a week, to two months, on thinking about their wrongs. *Spend alot of time on improving the envoirment around the villages. *Spend alot of time on improving the village buildings and homes. *Spend alot of time on improving clothes and their efficiency. *Spend alot of time on improving tools. *Spend minor time on improving weapons and battle armor. What a Pinkspear looks like(Male) The Pinkspear Male varies from 6'4ft to 7'2ft and weight lies around 158 pounds to 180 pounds. Jam'Jam the Pinky was a Pinkspear who grew to the amazing 9'6ft. He had an extremely rare tumor in his brain which had his body grow to an insane limit. His weight was on 214 pounds. *Wear light Tribal clothes, most likely pink. With patterns that can consist of any color. *Very colorful clothes. *Usualy have a wooden shield with a pink totem on it. Describing the area of Tel Abim they were born on. Birthsign. Tribe. Profession. More and more is carved out, some Pinkspears wield huge wooden shields describing the whole story of their life. *They choose to wear either a spear, staff or bow. Fully pink, pink spots, pink patterns. Always something pink. What a Pinkspear looks like(Female) The Pinkspear Female varies from 5'9ft to 6'6ft and weight lies around 142 pounds to 176 pounds. Jem'Jem who were the twin of Jam'Jam and shared the same tumor grew to 8'7ft. A woman this tall has never been seen before or since. She weighted 189 pounds. *Wear light Tribal clothes. Which consist of dresses and not much concealing to due to tropical climate. Some women chose to walk around bare chested. Colors are most likely, pink, red, orange, bright green or yellow. Always something pink though. *They usualy wear a belt where they keep tools for cutting herbs. Crushing herbs. Anything to do with herbs. They also wear a dagger just to be safe. Most likely a pink handle or pink edge. *They wear staves, daggers or bows. Category:Troll Tribes